Warriors:New Beginnings:Rebirth
by V. Fire
Summary: A familiar danger threatens the Clans and only one cat can stop it. But since Firestar hunts with StarClan, the next best thing must be done. Firestar is reincarnated into Blazekit, the son of Bramblestar and Squirrelflight. As Blazekit becomes an apprentice, he learns about the danger and who he is, but he struggles to accept it even though danger and rivalries stalk ThunderClan.
1. Chapter 1

Allegiances: ThunderClan

Leader: Bramblestar

Deputy: Brackenfur (temporary)

Medicine

Cats: Jayfeather

Leafpool

Warriors: Cloudtail

Brightheart

Millie

Thornclaw

Spiderleg

Birchfall

Whitewing

Berrynose

Mousewhisker

Cinderheart

Ivypool

Lionblaze

Dovewing

Rosepetal

Poppyfrost

Briarlight

Blossomfall

Bumblestripe

Cherryfall

Molewhisker

Dewpelt

Snowtail

Ambersky

Stormcloud

Hollyheart

Fernwhisker

Sorrelbreeze

Queens: Squirrelflight (mother of Bramblestar's kits, Blazekit and Redkit)

Lilyheart (mother of Mousewhisker's kits, Larkkit and Puddlekit)

Daisy

Elders: Purdy

Graystripe

Sandstorm


	2. Chapter 2

**Prologue**

Moonlight shone down upon the forest, illuminating the treetops. The air had a slight starry breeze that carried the scent of prey. The breeze brushed over a small pond where a blue-gray she-cat laid on the edge. Her ears perked at every sound. Scents of mice, vole, squirrel all hit her nose, but the cat managed to stay still. It was as if she was waiting for something, or someone.

There was a rustle in the nearby undergrowth and another cat, a flame colored tom, walked out to sit next to the blue-gray she-cat. The moonlight turned his flame-colored starry pelt into silver, contrasting all the days where the sunlight made him look like he was on fire.

"Welcome Firestar" the she-cat greeted. "This is a very important meeting and you are the most important member."

"Thank you Bluestar" Firestar replied. "Who else is joining us?"

"You'll see in a moment."

Another rustle made both cats' ears perk. Two more cats entered the meeting area. Each took a spot on the edge of the silver pond. Both cats nodded their heads to the former leaders.

"Bluestar" they meowed

"Whitestorm, Lionheart" Bluestar returned the greeting with a nod of her head. "We are expecting two more cats to join us in this serious discussion of the fate of ThunderClan."

The undergrowth on both sides quivered as the last two cats arrived and took a spot on the edge of the pond.

"Yellowfang, I see you decided to show up after all" Bluestar mewed. Yellowfang, the old gray former medicine cat, just gave a small hiss of annoyance at Bluestar's joke. Firestar turned to the other cat arriving on his side.

"Dustpelt, it is good to see you again." Firestar meowed. "How are you enjoying StarClan?"

Dustpelt nodded. "I get to see my beloved Ferncloud every day now. This truly is heaven."

Bluestar waved her tail in silence."That's enough chit-chat for now. It's time to discuss a very important issue." She took a long, deep breath which echoed into the forest. "A familiar danger has threatened the Clans once more."

"It's not badgers again is it?" Dustpelt grunted. "Are the ones that killed Cinderpelt regrouping and attacking us again?"

"No it is not badger." Bluestar bluntly stated.

"Are they dogs" Whitestorm asked remembering the pack of savage dogs that hunted in the old forest, the ones that Bluestar sacrificed her ninth life to drive them out.

Bluestar shivered, as if she read Whitestorm's mind. "Thank StarClan it's not that."

" So what is it then" Yellowfang asked sarcastically. "Foxes, Twolegs, floods, droughts, honestly we have so many dangers threatening us that it's a miracle we're alive at all."

"That's enough Yellowfang!" Bluestar hissed. "You may speak your mind anytime, anywhere but now here and not now."

Yellowfang just gave her chest fur a quick lick and slumbered into the edge of the water.

"I do not know the exact danger that has threatened us once more, but all I know is that Firestar is the cat that must save the clans once more."

Firestar blinked his eyes in astonishment "What are you saying"

Bluestar took a deep breath. "_When evil sparks a new storm, it turns into a blaze."_

The cats stayed silent, trying to solve this new prophecy. The effect of Bluestar's chilling words sent shivers down Firestar's spine.

"Firestar and I have talked for some time now, and we have came to an understanding. StarClan cannot solve this prophecy by looking down on the Clans while this danger kills them all. Therefore we must send one of us down there to help. And I think you all know who I am sending."

Everyone turned at Firestar who gave his fur a couple of licks. Suddenly, Yellowfang stood up.

"Bluestar" she began. "Who died and made you leader of StarClan?"

"We all died" Bluestar answered. "But I am not the leader of StarClan. There are no leaders. We all live the rest of our existence in peace while continuing to hunt and patrol and do all the things that we normally do if we were still alive. But _I_ am in charge of this meeting and Firestar agrees that this is vital to the future of the Clans.

Firestar stood up. "I am honored to be chosen, but Bluestar, how will I go and perform my duty when I am _dead_."

"StarClan always had the power to reincarnate one of us into a new cat. But we only use this power in the most dire situations. This is one of those situations."

Lionheart and Whitestorm murmured with each other while Yellowfang muttered something under her breath and Dustpelt shifted uneasily in his spot. This was a difficult decision and the other cats weren't sure how to handle the situation. Finally, the cats turned once again to their fallen leaders.

"Whitestorm and I agree that this must be done" Lionheart mewed. "The future of ThunderClan rests upon our decision to take action."

"Thank you Lionheart" Bluestar meowed. "Dustpelt"

Dustpelt looked up, whiskers twitching at the thought of sending Firestar back to ThunderClan. "Okay, I agree"

Bluestar's gaze shifted onto Yellowfang, waiting for her answer. Surely the medicine cat would be the one who made sure that ThunderClan was alive and healthy. Yellowfang contemplated on this difficult decision.

"I still don't know if this is a good idea." Yellowfang replied. "But if all of ThunderClan dies, then I'm not going to have any privacy around here, not that I don't have any now."

"Then it's settled." Bluestar decided. "Firestar, Yellowfang come with me."

The three cats got up and plunged into the undergrowth. Bluestar led the way through the thick brambles and gorse growing along side the trees. The moon glittered peacefully overhead unaware of the danger that was threatening ThunderClan.

The journey felt like it either took a few heartbeats or many seasons before Bluestar stopped. She smelled the air and her whiskers twitched. "We are here" she mewed.

A bright light blinded the three cats before their eyes adjusted to this sudden change from darkness only lightened by the moon. The light glimmered downward into the real world where the Clans slept peacefully beside the lake.

"This is the place where the stars fall" Bluestar meowed. "StarClan has the ability to take the power of a falling star and the spirit of a StarClan cat and send it down to the Clans where it takes the body of a cat and is thereby reincarnated. We have only done this once before. Firestar, it is your turn."

Firestar nervously stepped into the blinding light. He could hear the echoes of the world below him, thinking that he would have never expected to live again. Firestar would not just be alive, he would have a new body that he could use to help rid the Clans of the impending danger that overshadowed his thoughts.

"Firestar. It is time"

Suddenly the ground underneath him shook. A loud crack made him turn to see Bluestar and Yellowfang stand back as the ground was being ripped apart.

"Remember Firestar" Bluestar yelled. "We will make sure you succeed in bringing the Clans to peace once more. Good luck and may StarClan light your path as always."

Firestar didn't hear the last part as the bright light enveloped him and started to fall. Firestar's celestial body faded with the light and his spirit merged with it. To the Clans down below, it was just a shooting star, a sign that a warrior had fallen. In reality, it was the opposite. A savior was coming to the Clans and it was time for a new beginning. Firestar thought about this before the light eventually faded and the world turned black.


End file.
